The synthesis of aluminum alkoxides from the metal using an alcohol reagent and catalyst is known with the following references illustrating various type of catalysts which might be used: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,125,961 (use of iodine as a catalyst); 2,579,251 (use of anhydrous cupric chloride as a catalyst with the mention made of iodine, mercuric chloride, ferric chloride, stannic chloride, and boron trioxide as prior art catalysts); 2,636,865 (use of mercuric chloride as the catalyst); 2,666,076 (use of mercuric chloride, ferric chloride, stannic chloride, cupric chloride, boron trioxide, or iodine as the possible catalysts); and 4,745,204 (use of gallium and/or gallium based alloy). In all of these syntheses, the catalyst will reside with the product aluminum alkoxide as an impurity. This impurity will interfere with the utilization of aluminum alkoxide as a precursor for such final products as ultra pure ceramics for electronic applications and ultra pure alumina for laser grade powder.